Lord of Lands
The Lord of Lands was the ruler of the Realm of Lands in the Utter East and a member of the Circle of Order. History The Lord of Lands was one of the Circle of Order, a group of lords who arose to govern the early nations of the Utter East, those east of the Great Sea. He was a peer of the Lord of Flame, who ruled the Realm of Fire; the Lady of Tides, who ruled the Realm of Tides; and one other, called Tartyron. When Tartyron engaged in chaotic plots, the Circle cast him out and bound him in a subterranean kingdom beneath the Realm of Fire. During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire, in an event known as Tartyron Unbound. The Lord of Lands, Lady of Tides, and Lord of Flame assembled to investigate his break out and made pursuit.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Tartyron and one for the Circle of Order. These appear to be mutually exclusive, but as the characters appear to be very long-lived, if not immortal, and the end of the Circle of Order campaign implies Tartyron might break free again some day, it is possible they occur at different times. An official history is unknown. ;Circle of Order :When in retreat, Tartyron would seek refuge in High Cradle Keep. Fortunately, the Lord of Lands knew of a secret route to the stronghold, through the Mines of Mystery. He assaulted it with his bloodforged forces and forced Tartyron to flee. Ultimately defeated, Tartyron was put back in his prison, with fresh wards installed to seal it. However, the Circle of Order understood that, because of balance in everything, peace could not last forever and his brand of chaos would return in a future era. ;Lord of Chaos :At one point, Tartyron invaded the Realm of Lands with his bloodforged armies, and tried to evict the Lord of Lands from the shelter of the Mines of Mystery. Ultimately victorious, Tartyron reclaimed his place as a lord of the Realms. Description The Lord of Lands was an old man with long white hair, moustache, and beard. He wore a long green robe, a wreath around his head, and carried a wooden staff ending in three branches. Personality As one of the Circle of Order, the Lord of Lands was a righteous defender of order in his realm. Appendix Notes References Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Circle of Order Category:Bloodforge mages Category:Inhabitants of the Realm of Lands Category:Inhabitants of the Utter East Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants